Midnight Confessions
by DubGee
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Fred Weasley wanted what his brother had; a girlfriend. The girl that he likes is the best friend of George's girlfriend. Her name is Amber Hoffman. She doesn't know that he feels this way and he doesn't know that she feels the same about him.


**So my friend was feeling sort of down the past few weeks and so I wrote this for her to try and cheer her up. The character based on her is Amber. This is only the second one-shot I have written so it won't be perfect, but I hope you enjoy regardless.**

* * *

><p>The lesson for History of Magic was the same as every other. The Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's scattered around the dingy classroom. The teacher was droning on as Fred and George Weasley were staring at the two girls in front of the classroom.<p>

The first one, Baylee, had straight bronze hair that reached her lower back, and her eyes were green today. Normally her eyes changed colour every day. She was in Hufflepuff and was also George Weasley's girlfriend.

The second was Amber. She was in Gryffindor house along with Fred and George. She had dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes.

Amber and Baylee were best friends. They met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. They hadn't let the fact that they were put in different houses ruin their friendship.

Fred had had a crush on Amber for a while now, but hadn't gained the courage to tell her yet.

Both girls turned around in their seats and caught the two boys staring at them. Baylee gave George a wink and both girls turned sharply around and started chuckling. George loved to see Baylee smile and fell more deep in love with her when she did. As for Fred, he was at his happiest when he knew that Amber herself was happy.

George looked over at Fred and smiled. "Why don't you just get it over with and tell her how you feel?"

Fred gave a long and deep frustrated sigh, "I want to Georgie, trust me, but I don't know how she will react."George patted his brother on the back.

"How could she resist someone that looks exactly the same as me?" This caused the brothers to laugh.

Class ended and the boys waited outside the classroom for Baylee and Amber. When they came out of the classroom George snatched Baylee's hand and intertwined their fingers. She smiled a hello to him. She turned towards Fred.

"Hey Fred." but he didn't answer. She waved her hand in front of his face tauntingly.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry, Hey Bay" he replied using her nickname and ruffling her hair a bit before going back to his non-responsive state.

They started walking down the long corridors when Baylee turned to George. "What's wrong with him?" she asked frowning.

George simply pointed at Amber causing Baylee to roll her eyes. "Of course, why doesn't he just tell her?"

"I think he wants to tell her today, but I don't think he will." he shrugged.

"Well I think he will." Baylee stated simply.

George raised his eyebrows "You wanna bet on it?" he challenged her in a mock serious tone.

"Okay. I think he'll tell her, so if he does I win and you and Fred have to be mine and Amber's slave for a week but if you win it's the opposite way." she smirked at him and offered him her hand "Deal?"

"Deal." George said shaking her hand.

"What class do you have now?" George asked her putting his arm gently around her shoulders.

"Ugh! Potions with Snape and the Slytherin's" she groaned in dread.

"I have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Hopefully McGonagall doesn't give me another detention."

Baylee just rolled her eyes once more. "You know, if you and Fred weren't such trouble makers you wouldn't get detention all the time"

George shrugged in response, "Yeah but my trouble making is one of the reasons you love me. You secretly love it." he grinned. Baylee just laughed and poked George in the side.

"Hey Amber"

Amber turned around at the sound of her name and looked at Baylee.

"Do you want to come sit with us at the Hufflepuff table for lunch today?" Baylee asked her.

"Sure" Amber smiled accepting the offer.

The group stopped walking at the stairs "Okay great, I'll see you guys at lunch"

George removed his arm from around her shoulders and gave her a short but sweet kiss on the cheek before he and Amber continued up the stairs after Fred.

As she was walking up the steps she noticed that Fred was still looking weird. She worried about him a lot. He probably didn't know this but she had a huge crush on him.

She turned to George who had been oddly quiet "Hey George, what's wrong with Fred? He is acting a bit strange today." she asked him curiously.

George didn't want to give anything away so he just lied. "Umm, I'm not sure. He's been pretty quiet today." he told her before turning away.

Amber just shrugged and let it go as she walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

Amber spent the whole lesson thinking about Fred. She didn't hear a word that Professor McGonagall had said. The lesson went by fast and before she knew it, it was time for lunch.

By the time she got her books packed up Fred was already gone but George was waiting for her at the back. She smiled in thanks and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

When they got there however, they noticed that Baylee wasn't there yet. Amber simply shrugged and sat down anyway.

About five minutes later Baylee walked into the Great Hall looking flustered "Sorry I'm late guys. Professor Snape kept us behind, I got here as soon as I could." she told them, slightly out of breath.

As they were eating their lunch, an owl flew into the hall and dropped a folded piece of parchment in front of Amber.

"I'm not expecting anything." she said frowning in curiosity "Do y'all know who sent this?" she asked them.

Baylee had a feeling that it was from Fred but she didn't want to ruin whatever he was planning so she just said "No, just open it and maybe there is a name"

Amber quickly opened the letter and smiled at what she saw

_Amber,_

_Meet me in the greenhouse tonight at 6:00P.M._

"Nope there is no name it just says for me to meet them tonight. Should I go? I mean I don't even know who sent it, they could hurt me." she admitted a bit scared.

"Umm, Amber have you forgotten that you're a witch? You will have your wand with you." George laughed.

"Oh shut up George." she retorted but she couldn't help laugh herself "Okay I'll go."

Baylee clapped her hands in excitement "You will have to give me all the details tomorrow"

After lunch the day passed by quickly. She was so curious to see who wanted to meet her it was all just a blur.

It was nearing 6:00P.M. so she made her way to the greenhouse. It was dark in the castle so she casted '_lumos_' but even that didn't give her much light.

She quietly walked into the greenhouse which was even darker than the castle corridors. She heard a noise from behind her so she quickly turned on her heels and got a huge fright when she saw Fred standing there. "Merlin Fred! You scared me!" she told him clutching her chest.

"Sorry Amber." he said chuckling.

Amber's heart started beating faster as she realised that Fred was the one who sent her the note "S-so um you sent me that note at lunch?"

"Um yeah. I-I wanted to tell you something" he said nervously raking his fingers through his fiery red hair. "Amber, you're beautiful, you're smart, and you're funny. I find myself thinking about you all the time and I have tried to tell you this for so long but I have never had the courage to do so. I really, really like you Amber, more than a friend" he bit his lip nervously waiting for her to reply.

"I-I like you to Fred" she replied.

As soon as she said the words, Fred cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers; enjoying the soft, silky feel of them moving against his. The kiss started of slow and sweet and gradually became more passionate. Fred moved his hands from her face and placed them firmly but gently on her waist his tongue glided over the surface of Amber's bottom lip just begging for permission to enter. Amber willingly granted permission and their tongues danced together passionately.

After another long minute they broke away gasping for breath. "Wow." Amber whispered.

"Yeah." Fred agreed still trying to catch his breath. He gave her one last sweet peck on the lips before grabbing her hand and walking back into the castle.

The next day they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast holding hands. Baylee looked up and noticed them holding hands, jumped up and ran over to Amber pulling her into an excited hug. "Hey what about me?" Fred whined incredulously. Baylee laughed and hugged him tightly as well.

At this moment George walked over to them "It's about time guys. It took you long enough."

Baylee pulled Amber forwards and asked her for all the details about what happened last night as they walked back to the Gryffindor table.

George looked over to Fred and noticed how much happier he is now "They really were our missing puzzle pieces weren't they?" Fred nodded his agreement just as Baylee swiftly turned around and ran straight into George's chest.

"Oomph!" she groaned before steadying herself again. "I win the bet!" she sang before turning back around and sitting down at the table next to George who grabbed her hand absentmindedly.

"Um what's this bet y'all" she asked looking at Baylee questioningly.

Baylee proceeded to tell Amber and Fred about the bet "Well George said that he didn't think Fred was going to tell you how he felt about you last night, but I did. So we made a bet if I won then Fred and George had to be our slave for an entire week, but if George won we would have to be their slaves, and guess what? I won!" she said doing a little happy dance in her seat.

Amber laughed and Fred groaned and glared at George.

As she was eating breakfast Baylee looked over at the huge wooden doors and saw Angelina Johnson walking into the hall with bright green hair. "Oh my god! Amber look, it worked!" she said pointing towards the other end of the table. Amber looked at Angelina and both girls started laughing hysterically, giving each other a hi-5.

"Did you two do that?" Fred asked them.

"Of course we did. Look who our boyfriends are, we were bound to learn a thing or two we're practically geniuses now." Baylee replied.

The boys started laughing along with the girls and both gave their girlfriends a kiss on the cheek. "That's my girl" they both said.

"So breakfast is over, what is our first job as your slaves?" George asked Baylee.

Baylee leaned over the table and whispered into Amber's ear. Amber looked at the boys "You two have to carry us to all of our classes today" she stated before popping a grape into her mouth.

The boys looked at each other, smiled, shrugged and picked the girls up bridal style and walked out of the great hall.

George turned to Fred "We have our hands full with these two. You think we are up for the challenge?" He asked him.

Both the boys looked lovingly at their girlfriends and answered that question in unison.

"Definately."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Questions you could answer in your review are:<strong>

**What did you like about the story?**

**What didn't you like about the story?**

**What did you think of the characters, did I stay true to their personality or did I make them a bit OOC?**

**Did you enjoy the ending?**

**What did you think of the story overall?**

**Thanks for reading! ~DubGee**


End file.
